


Screams in the Morning

by OhanaHoku



Series: A Fated Failure [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, But Gwen doesn't know that, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Grieving, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's actually just near death, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Near Death, One Shot, Post-Episode: s05e05 The Disir, Queen Gwen (Merlin), Series, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, kinda mild? question mark?, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: A loud scream broke the morning’s silence. Trying not to panic, Gwen moved to the window and looked out into the courtyard.orHow Gwen found out about Merlin's 'death.'
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), background Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A Fated Failure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Screams in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifacetedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifacetedfangirl/gifts).



> This part of the series is gifted to multifacetedfangirl for their comment on the last part of the series. Your comment had me grinning like a loon, so thank you! :D
> 
> Triggers are in the tags, please read them first. Though the suicide scene is not described in this, the aftermath is, though only briefly, so please tread with caution! (AND PLEASE READ THE PRECEDING PARTS OF THIS SERIES BEFORE READING THIS ONE! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: While I have written about suicide, I do not condone or encourage suicide, nor do I wish anyone ever to take their own lives. Please, if you deal with suicidal thoughts or tendencies, talk to someone. If not a friend or family member, then call the suicide hotline where you live and get help, please. I've put a link below that has a list of numbers for various countries where you can talk to someone about the way you feel, without any repercussions or judgement. Please consider this and take the first step to feeling better.  
> [Suicide Hotlines](http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html)

Gwen hummed softly to herself as she made Arthur’s bed, the room already tidied by her hand. She knew it was really Merlin’s job to do so, but when she had wandered into the room in search of the servant, she found the chamber in shambles. Not that she could fault Merlin for it. The servant was consistently busy doing this or that, and since Arthur became king, his duties had doubled.

She really had to talk to Arthur about easing his workload before it proved too much for her dear friend.

In any case, she had decided to help out by cleaning Arthur’s room. She smiled to herself as she smoothed the blanket over his bed so not a wrinkle creased the covers, Arthur really was a disaster. His quarters had just been cleaned the day before, she knew for she’d seen Merlin scrubbing the floor, and yet, Arthur’s chamber had been a battle zone when she’d entered. It was a good thing Arthur was royalty; He’d never survive more than a week without Merlin to clean up after him.

She straightened, placing her hands on her hips as scrutinized her work. She nodded and smiled as she deemed the job done. She turned and was just about to resume her search for the warlock when a loud scream broke the morning’s silence.

Her body went rigid as her head turned toward the open window.  _ Another attack from Morgana?  _ Trying not to panic, Gwen moved to the window and looked out into the courtyard.

Dark cocoa eyes widened, and her hands came up to cover her mouth as Gwen stared down at the unmistakable form of her best friend’s body, red slowly seeping out from under him.

Tears sprung forth in her eyes as the queen backed away from the window, shaking her head. It couldn’t be real. It had to be a trick, a nightmare,  _ something!  _ Merlin couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t!

Her legs suddenly felt like a newborn lamb’s, and she collapsed to the floor.

“No!” She screamed, shaking her head as her hands dropped to grip onto her skirts. “No! Not Merlin!” She shouted, lungs straining as she sobbed and screamed, her body doubled over. Her hands came up in fists to press against her temples as she raged against the swell of grief.

She screamed, over and over again, not even aware of the guards that rushed into the room. The only thing she could focus on was Merlin, lying dead against cold stone. She screamed herself hoarse, and only then, did her tears fall freely, her body racked with violent sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 437. I was originally going to make the next part about Gwaine, but it didn't fit as well that way, so Gwen got to go first. :) Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
